


Lemons and Limes: RivalshippingGX

by xDelete



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDelete/pseuds/xDelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a RivalshippingGX story. Which is Chazz x Jaden. And it's mainly about sex. Jaden and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons and Limes: RivalshippingGX

"Nghhh...God, Jesse!"

Naked, on his back, and legs spread apart, Jesse pressed against his front, using those firm abdominal muscles to rock his lower body back and forth, driving deeply into Jaden.

"Ahh!"

Jesse bit down and sucked on Jaden's neck, an action that warranted him a tight grip on his blue hair, holding him in place, sharing with him how good his love-making skills were.

Jesse pushed Jaden's right knee away, opening the boy further.

"Right there, Jesse! Yesss!"

Lips detached from his neck and Jesse hovered above him, never breaking his pace. Brown eyes locked with burning blues, ones that in any other situation would be filled with brightness and joy. Now they scorched with lust and passion and goodbye.

Jaden saw it all and jutted his neck upwards, sticking out his tongue in invitation. The tips of their tongues met and slid around each other leisurely; it was their thing. Since they first started being intimate with each other, their tongue-dances grew to become somewhat of signature move, something small they both took pleasure in, despite how light the sensation. The thought of both their lips slightly parted and connected by the tips of their tongues could always send them into orgasm soon after.

This time was no different. The only difference in their encounter was the fact that it would be their last. In a few hours, Jesse's student exchange program would be at it's end and he would be heading back to his own school, in his own country, hours and hours away.

* * *

"I know it's normal for Jaden to sleep during class, but since when did he start sleeping through lunch?" Alexis asked towards the whole table. "I mean, it's lunch!"

"He and Jesse were up all night doing hmm hm HM hmmm ~ " Atticus waggled his eyebrows to match the sing-song-y voice he used.

"Really? All night?"

"Well, staying up all night's the only way the sarge would've been up at the crack o' dawn to see Jeese off."

"I'm just glad I don't have to be his roommate anymore." Syrus blushed around his pork bun.

Alexis looked back at the brown-haired boy, sleeping on his arms. "They were living in Jaden's room for six months. I wonder if he's lonely yet."

* * *

**One week later...**

"Lex, I'm horny."

"That's nice, don't you have a computer in your room?"

"You know it's not the same."

"Hahaha, yeah..." Alexis closed the book she'd been read before Jaden had sat down. They were on campus grounds, sitting at a bench that served as an island among tributaries of pathways leading to the school buildings. Around them, other students passed by going about their business of the day. Alexis placed her book on her lap and turned to her friend. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Another fuck buddy, of course."

"Is that all Jesse was?" she asked, disappointed."I though you two really hit it off!"

"We did... but," Jaden paused. "I don't really know what happened but all I know is that we're still friends and that obviously, we're not having sex anymore now that he's in fuckin' Europe, and hello, I'm nineteen, I have needs."

Alexis shook her head. She liked Jesse, but there was nothing to be done. "Alright then, male or female?"

"I wanna say... male."

"Dom or sub?"

"Eeeeeuhhh.. dom. Sub. No! Switch," he smiled and nodded to himself. "And of course he's gotta have a hot face. I need something good to look at."

Alexis snorted. "And you're sure you just want a fuck buddy? You're not looking for anyone to date or anything?"

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Jaden held his hands out in a pacifying motion. "If I happen to like them in a special, magical way, great, but the priority at the moment is sex. My arms are gonna get uneven," he explained, and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Kay, so we're looking for a guy... who has a nice face... who can either give or take... and it doesn't matter how he is outside of the bedroom..."

"And it'd be awesome if he had a dick the size of my forearm," Jaden threw in for kicks.

"Chazz Princeton." Alexis said, immediately.

Their heads snapped towards each other but for varying reasons; Alexis, out of excitement for her brilliant suggestion; Jaden, out of shock that Alexis would know and disbelief that Chazz would be the type.

"Chazz?"

Alexis nodded vehemently. "Do it. Do him."

"..."

"Hey! You said this was all about sex, so it doesn't matter that he can be a self-righteous jerk," she pointed at him for good measure before adding, "He's hung like a horse. Do it."

"You and him...?"

"He's had a crush on me for like ever. But he settles for a random fuck here and there. Jaden. Refocus. Open to casual sex. Hung like a HORSE. Do him."

"I didn't even know he was into dudes."

Alexis bit her lip. "That... That, I'm not sure of." Jaden dead-panned, for what a thing to overlook.. "But hell, it's Chazz! Just ask him and if he says 'no' then he says 'no' and it's a 'no' for him."

"It's a 'no' for him and probably a black eye for me!"

"But if he says yeees ~"

Jaden looked at her with skeptical eyes, and then she mouthed the words 'HUNG like a HORSE' and gestured just how hung she was talking.


End file.
